The Future Freaks Me Out
by newportz-princess
Summary: Marissa is pregnant and Ryan is not happy about it, See why...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned The O.C. There never would have been Johnny, Lindsay, Rebecca, Zach, Theresa, Eddie, Volchok, Sadie, Chili, Carter, DJ or Taylors French Husband! LOL :)**

**Summary: Marissa is pregnant and Ryan doesn't take the news too well...wait and see why. AU One Shot.**

"Marissa, get outta bed. Sandy and Kirsten are going to be here soon." Ryan Atwood said to his girlfriend Marissa Cooper. They had been together since High School but had never got married.

"Ryan, there is something I need to tell you" Marissa said cautiously walking over to Ryan.

"Is it important?" Ryan asked her.

'Well if you call being pregnant and not being 100 percent sure that its yours then yeah id say that's important' Marissa thought angrily.

"Nah, It can wait" Marissa said looking down.

"Ok then, get dressed and meet me downstairs" He said pulling her into a kiss before leaving her alone.

Marissa closed the door and started crying. She looked at the picture of her and Ryan at their High School graduation on her bedside table and it made her more upset. How could she do this to him?

A knock on the door starled her. "Marissa sweetie are you okay?" Kirsten said on the other side.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a moment" Marissa answered back.

Marissa got off her bed and put the picture back down. She got dressed in a baby blue Juicy Couture sweat suit. 'Hides the bump enough' Marissa thought as she assesed the little bump on her stomach in the mirror.

She opened the door and went down the stairs of the huge McMansion that Ryan had bought for the two of them.

Sandy, Ryan and Sophie were all in the lounge and Kirsten was making herself a coffee in the kitchen. Marissa went to say hi to Kirsten.

"Hey Kirsten, how are you today?" Marissa asked with her arms wrapped around her middle.

"Oh hello sweetie" Kirsten said happily. Then she noticed where Marissa's arms were placed.

"Have you got a stomach ache?" Kirsten asked concerned.

"No..." Marissa started then she clicked on, "...Oh yeah..." Marissa lied.

"Thats no good, make sure your drinking plenty of water" Kirsten said.

"Yeah I have been, thanks" Marissa said

Kirsten smiled and poured the boiling water into her cup. "Alright, should we go into the lounge now?" Kirsten asked.

Marissa nodded and followed Kirsten.

"Marissa!!!" Sophie said excitedly running up and hugging her.

Marissa winced as Sophie laid pressure on her boobs while hugging her. Kirsten noticed but didn't say anything.

"Hello Marissa, how have you been lately?" Sandy asked sincerely.

"I have been good..you know..just good" Marissa said uncomfortable.

Ryan frowned in confusion but shook it off. Marissa was fine. Wasn't she?

"Can we go out and get some lunch at the diner?" Sophie asked.

"Uh yeah, everyone else in?" Sandy asked.

After Ryan nodded, a yes from Kirsten and a silent Marissa they got in the car and went down to the diner.

"Can we please get 5 short stacks" Kirsten asked the waiter after everyone decided on their orders.

Everyones pancakes arrived and they all got stuck into them except for Marissa. Kirsten noticed this.

"Aren't you hungry?" Kirsten asked her.

"Not really, i've just lost my appetite..." her voice trailed off. "excuse me" Marissa said as she got up from her seat and went to the bathroom.

Ryan didn't seem to care but Kirsten did. "I'm going to check on her and see if she is alright" Kirsten said getting up.

Sandy nodded, then started talking to Ryan about work.

Kirsten went inside the ladies room and heard sobs from a stall. "Marissa, honey is that you?"

Marissa didn't reply. But she came out of the stall, her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, honey what's wrong?" Kirsten asked.

"I..i..i..im.. pre..preg..nant" Marissa said between sobs.

"Oh sweetie" kirsten said embracing her. Then Kirsten realised something and Marissa's raging sobs seemed to make more sense now.

"It isnt Ryan's is it?" Kirsten said quietly.

Marissa started crying harder.

"Im sorry" marissa said.

"Dont be sorry, but do you mind me asking?" kirsten said.

"I was at this work thingy, and I got really drunk and...yeah, you know how it goes" Marissa said helplessly.

"Have you told Ryan?" Stupid question, kirsten thought. Of course she hadn't.

Marissa shook her head. "You need to tell him. Tonight" Kirsten said firmly but softly.

Marissa nodded then looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a mess. Marissa wiped away her tears and fixed her hair.

"Come on, lts go" Kirsten said taking Marissa's hand.

Kirsten led Marissa out into the diner. "Sandy, Marissa is feeling unwell, so can we go now?" Kirsten asked her husband.

"I'll get the check, marissa are you ok?" sandy said

"Yeah" Marissa said.

Ryan looked at her but she didn't look back.

Later that night Marissa and Ryan were laying in bed. "what was that about tonight?" Ryan asked her.

She said nothing.

"Im thinking it has something to do with that thing you wanted to say to me this morning and nothing to do with being sick" Ryan said playing with her hair.

"Ryan im...pregnant" she finally said.

Ryan thought about this for a moment.

"Its not mine is it" Ryan said coldly.

"Im sorry" Marissa said quietly.

"Whatever Marissa" Ryan said as he got out of bed and got dressed.

"where are you going?" Marissa asked worried.

Ryan ignored her and walked out.

Marissa's eyes filled with tears again when she heard the front door slam shut.

**The End. I think!**

**If you did read PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I may be open to another chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One.**

**Since you requested it, it's here! Sorry if it sucks...**

**To answer a question, Ryan knew it wasn't his so fast because im guessing they wanted a kid or something? You decide haha :P **

Marissa's P.O.V.

How had this happened? How did a stupid drunken night change my life so rapidly? Ryan hates me, that I know, it's 2:00am and he hasn't come home yet. I have been crying ever since he left and I don't think I will be stopping any time soon.

I get off the couch and walk into the kitchen, after seriously considering vodka I make myself a coffee.

It is too weak, I need something stronger but I cant, i'm pregnant and I told Ryan I would never drink alcohol again, he said it was either that or rehab.

I dial Ryan's cell phone number...again. "This is Ryan, leave a message" The answer phone says.

I throw the phone onto the couch angrily and start crying again. Where was he?

I walk over to the couch and pick the phone up again. "Hello" a cheerful voice said. "Hey Seth, is um Summer there?" Marissa asked.

"Oh hey Marissa, no sorry she's asleep" Seth explained sincerely.

"That's fine" Marissa said trembling.

"What are you doing up this late?" Seth asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing" Marissa said almost smiling.

"Me, I'm watching my entire Yakuza collection and plus I have had like 8 cups of coffee in the time span of 20 minutes" Seth said up beat.

"And you?" Seth asked.

"I'm waiting for Ryan to get home" Marissa said vaguely.

"Is he working late or something?" Seth asked.

"Yeah..." Marissa lied

"Look Seth I have to go so um, tell Sum I called..um bye.."

Marissa hung up the phone before he could say anything back. She poured the remaining contents of her coffee down the sink and went to bed.

Ryan made his way out of the club he was at and got in to the back of the taxi he had called earlier. The taxi driver asked him, "where to."

Ryan actually had no idea what to say, He didn't want to go home, he couldn't go to Sandy and Kirsten's drunk and Seth and Summer would just tell him to go and sort things out with Marissa. He decided on a the mermaid inn.

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and saw 37 missed calls and 21 missed text messages all from Marissa.

The taxi pulled up at the mermaid inn and Ryan got himself a room.

He couldn't sleep, he kept wondering who Marissa had slept with...

Marissa couldn't sleep, she kept wondering if Ryan would ever come home...

The next morning Marissa was awoken by the phone ringing. She answered it quickly "RYAN, where are you?" she asked exasperated.

"Coop, what's up?" Summer asked concerned.

"Hey Summer" Marissa said loosing enthusiasm.

"Honey what's up, Seth said you called last night or should I say in the early morning" Summer said.

"I'm pregnant" Marissa said crying again.

"Baby, im on my way over, kay, i'll be there soon" Summer said before hanging up.

Summer arrived a few minutes later. She didn't knock she just used her spare key and went up to the room Marissa shared with Ryan.

Used to share. Summer thought as she saw Marissa sitting on the foot of the bed looking at a graduation picture of her and Ryan, crying.

"Sweetie, where's Ryan?" Summer asked embracing her friend.

Marissa said nothing.

"I thought Atwood always wanted a baby with you" Summer said.

"He does...he did...its not his" Marissa said breaking down again.

"Ohhhh Coop" Summer said hugging her friend tightly.

They both jumped when they heard the front door slam shut.

Ryan came upstairs in the same clothes he left in.

He didn't look at Marissa even though she was literally begging for his forgiveness. He opened the walk in closet they shared then got out a duffle bag and started packing.

"Ryan, I am sooooo sorry, it was a mistake...i was drunk" Marissa exclaimed sadly.

"That's funny seeing as how you promised you would never drink again" Ryan snapped.

"I'm sorry, ry, I don't know how else I can make it up to you" Marissa wailed.

Summer stayed silent.

"I think you have done enough" Ryan said coldly as he walked out of the bedroom, down the stairs and out of the house.

TBC

Should Ryan and Marissa get back together? If you think so give me idea's in your review other wise it won't happen...lol! Thanks for those who reviewed. And I am very sorry that this chapter sucked! Haha:P


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The OC is the property of Josh Schwartz and FOX.**

It had been 8 months since Ryan had left Marissa. He now lived in LA and had made a life for himself being a architect. He was rich, good looking and...well rich, woman were all over him and he didn't complain once. He had a great, stable life but every once in a while his mind slipped back to a certain blonde, that blonde being Marissa Cooper – the love of his life.

Marissa Cooper was nearly 9 months pregnant, her ex boyfriend Ryan Atwood had left her 8 months earlier and she was still miserable to this day. She had seen him in the news a few times and in a couple of magazines. He had made a life for himself in LA while she was stuck in Newport with no father figure for her child.

"Coop" Summer said pouring herself a coffee.

"Yeah" Marissa said with her mind still on Ryan.

"I was flicking through a magazine at the grocery store and came across this" Summer said holding up a page in a magazine.

A picture of Ryan graced the page with a huge three page interview of him. "Wow" Marissa remarked.

"I know but listen to this..." Summer said about to read something from the article of him.

"Uhhhhh...wait a sec, oh here it is" Summer said finding what she was looking for.

"Ok Coop so this is the question, 'So Ryan, you have definitely made a great lifestyle here in Los Angeles, but do you have any regrets?' and Ryan said, 'uh yeah actually, I had a girlfriend back home in Newport Beach which I left while she was pregnant' and then the interviewer said 'Why did you do that?' and Ryan said, 'the baby wasn't mine and I sort of just lost it' See Coop, he's sorry!" Summer said.

"I don't know Sum, he didnt say he wanted to get back together or anything" Marissa said doubtfully.

"Read between the lines Coop, a guy like Ryan doesnt say in an interview with one of the most popular magazines in the world that his one regret is leaving his ex. Especially when they have just been named the 2nd most eligible bachelor in America." Summer said convincingly.

Marissa thought about this for a moment.

"Cohen and I are going to LA in a couple of days for Ryan's birthday" Summer said. "Oh my god, yes Ryan's birthday, this is perfect" Summer continued.

"How is it perfect?" Marissa asked.

"Well, you come with us and you can like wait in his house for him to come home or something then you can seduce him..." Summer said thinking about a plan.

"Ew, Summer I am not doing that when I am like...this" Marissa said pointing to the huge bump on her tummy.

"Whatever then, but your still coming with us" Summer said handing Marissa the magazine.

Marissa looked at the picture of Ryan and sighed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day Ryan was walking out to his car after work. He arrived home and got a beer out of the fridge and sat down on his couch to watch TV.

Ryan's cell phone rang. "Hello" Ryan said. "Hey Atwood, Seth and I are almost there " Summer said.

"Oh ok, i'll see you guys later then" Ryan said.

"Bye" Summer said hanging up her phone.

Ryan got up and changed into a polo shirt and jeans, he fired up the BBQ and waited for them to arrive.

The door bell rang and Ryan went inside to answer it. "Hey guys" Ryan said looking at Seth and Summer.

"Happy Birthday Ryan" Seth said. "Happy Birthday" Summer said pecking his cheek.

Then Ryan noticed a nervous blonde standing behind them, it was _the_ nervous blonde.

"Marissa?" Ryan asked.

"Happy Birthday" Marissa squeeked.

"Oh my god" Ryan said in shock looking at her bump.

"Yeah" Marissa said a little uncomfortable but happy.

"I've missed you" Ryan said hugging her but not really succeeding.

They both laughed. "Im so sorry about everything that's happened between us" Ryan said sincerely.

"Ry you don't need to apologise, It's my fault" Marissa said.

They both realised Seth and Summer were inside watching TV.

"Come in" Ryan said.

"Thanks" Marissa said.

"Nice bachelor pad" Marissa said smiling.

Ryan smiled back but didn't respond.

"Took you guys long enough" Seth said getting himself a beer.

Neither Ryan or Marissa said anything.

A few hours later...

"Where's Coop, she's been in the bathroom for a while" Seth said.

Ryan and Summer looked at him.

"Honey don't ever call her Coop, like, ever agin, it sounds weird when you say it" Summer said.

"Ok then where's _Marissa_?" Seth asked.

"Coop?" Summer yelled scaring Seth.

No one answered. "I'll go check on her" Summer said going upstairs.

"Coop, sweetie?" Summer asked.

"Summer" Marissa said.

Summer opened the bathroom door and saw Marissa sitting on the ground sweating and breathing heavily.

"Oh crap" Summer said. "Call an ambulance, Coop's in labor" Summer yelled.

"It's ok Riss sweetie" Summer said wetting a flannel and placing it on her head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Marissa was laying in a hospital bed with a little girl in her arm. Her and Summer were crying from happiness and Ryan and Seth were getting uncomfortable so they decided to go out for a while.

Seth was asleep in the car when Ryan popped into a jewlery store and bought a ring.

Meanwhile...

"What are you going to name her?" Summer asked smiling while sobbing.

"I don't know" Marissa said doing the same thing as Summer.

"Well, if your last name wasnt Cooper i'd suggest 'Coop'" Summer and Marissa laughed.

Meanwhile...

"Dude, wake up" Ryan said to Seth. Seth didn't budge. "Summer and I just had sex" Ryan said teasing Seth. He woke up faster than that.

"I'm kidding" Ryan said after Seth gave him a death stare.

"I think i'm going to ask Marissa to Marry me" Ryan said showing Seth the ring.

"Woah dude, congrats" Seth said hugging Ryan.

Ryan and Seth arrived at the hospital and went into Marissa's room.

"Can we have a moment alone" Ryan asked Summer and Seth.

"Yeah" Summer said confused.

Ryan sat down next to Marissa. "Marissa, when you showed up today it made me realise something, I love you. And I know the baby isn't mine but that doesnt change the fact that I want to love and take care of the both of you for the rest of my life. Marissa Cooper. Will you marry me?" Ryan asked.

Marissa started crying. "Yes" Marissa almost yelled. Ryan kissed her and as he started to lean back she pulled him close, "The baby's yours" She whispered. Ryan smiled, "How?" He asked. "I took a DNA test" Marissa said. She handed Ryan the baby and he held back tears.

Seth and Summer came bursting in and the first thing Summer saw was the ring.

"COOP!" Summer yelled. "Congratulations you guys" Seth said.

The nurse came in. "Have you decided on a name" She asked.

Ryan and Marissa looked at each other, then Seth and Summer. "Coop, Coop Atwood" Marissa said smiling.

**THE END!!!!!!!!!!**

**I needed them to get back together and how else but the baby? Hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW!**


End file.
